<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Home by momma_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558073">Come Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66'>momma_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comment Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be safe," David mumbled against Evan's lips. "Don't do anything Sheppard's team would do."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Lorne/Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/65756.html?thread=15394780#t15394780">SGA, Lorne/Parrish, come back</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, hi. Yeah had a bit of obsession with these two for a mome back in 10-11. The comment on the original post says it all "they had all of ten minutes together and here they are. Totally in love."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stopped asking Evan to come back after the incident where David thought Evan was dead. Because that morning had been like any other Atlantis morning. They woke up in a tangle of legs and sheets and made out in the hazy morning sunlight the filtered into their room. They ate breakfast in the Mess with the rest of Evan's team and two botanist that worked with David in his greenhouse. And before Evan was due in the gate room to leave they snuck off to what they considered Their Place.</p>
<p>"Be safe," David mumbled against Evan's lips. "Don't do anything Sheppard's team would do."</p>
<p>Evan chuckled, kissing the corner of David's mouth. "Don't worry about that. I've learned my lesson, promise." David rolled his eyes, knowing full well that if the opportunity for a little excitement presented itself the team would jump at it.</p>
<p>David fixed Evan's collar from where he had pushed it out of the way to leave a little reminder for Evan while he was gone who he had to come home to. "I mean it, Evan. I love you, I need you to always come back."</p>
<p>Evan grinned, kissing David once more before pulling away. "I always will." That day he did not, and David had been sure (and it still plagued him with guilt that it was so easy to think) he would never see him again.</p>
<p>Now, he said things differently. "Be safe," Murmured against soft lips, David's hand twisted in Evan's BDU. "Don't do anything Sheppard's team would do." He has to force himself to let go. "I love you. I'm here."</p>
<p>Evan placed his hand of David's pounding chest. "And this is where I'll be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of all the ships I shipped in this fandom (and I shipped <i>a lot</i>) I have no idea how I ended up with only fic for these guys and like 2 other rarepairs. </p>
<p>I remember pouring my heart and soul into a rodney/ronon fic and posted the first chapter and got like three hateful comments and took it down immediately and never looked at it again. This was probably 11-12 years ago lmao</p>
<p>Maybe that's why 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>